Oh Primus!
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: A femme lands on earth and warns Optimus of a war to come, but what happens when the femme ends up looking for the new All Spark? Who is this femme, and what or who did she bring with her! Not an O.C
1. Prologue

**A/N: Yeah I know. "Another Transformers fanfiction? Does this girl think of anything else?" My friends and family have already proved that other than school stuff I do not think of anything else. At all. And by the way, the femme in the story is not an o.c. it is a character that is mentioned sorta kinda in the transformers series. I don't think I really gave very much away on who she is, but ten hugs for any transformer you choose if you can guess! And Also my other story For Sparks Sake! only has about one or two chapters left so I am not abandoning it, just getting an early start on this one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Primus! What happened here?" Ratchet scanned over the rubble caused by a cybertronian crash landing. Trees were crushed giant boulders smashed to tiny pebbles, and right in the center, laying in a giant crater was a femme. Ratchet quickly scanned the femme and looked over the received data. It was not good.<p>

The femme groaned, and began to sit up. "You! If you so much as twitch a digit I will weld you're helm to your aft!" The femme froze in the middle of sitting up. Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "I wish all my patients would listen to me that well." He murmured. He ran another quick scan over the femme. "What the pit? That is very peculiar."

"What is, my friend?" Optimus asked from behind him.

"Optimus!" Ratchet jumped. "Do not sneak up on me!"

"I am very sorry, Ratchet, but what was so 'peculiar'?"

Ratchet released a sigh. "This is the first scan of the femme I took not but ten minutes ago." A hologram of a femme appeared with almost the whole image, except the spark area, red. "The red is heavily damaged areas. Now, here is the scan I just took." Another image of the femme appeared beside the first, blue replacing much of the red. "She is starting to heal herself. By the time we actually get her back to base there will only be tiny scratches left."

Optimus nodded and walked to the femme, getting his first good look at her. She was covered in dirt, but it was obvious to him she was usually a pure white. Her optics were a pure icy blue. They almost seemed to twinkling up to him with pride.

"Can you speak?" Optimus asked.

"War! He… Betrayed… me!"

Optimus' optics darkened. His people had just ended a war. Why was this femme asking for one? "I do not understand."

"Wants…war…betrayed…not…trustworthy….do…not…" The femmes voice slowly faded until only her mouthplates were moving and no sound was coming out. Her optics started to flicker and then the femme was in stasis.

Optimus quickly turned, and located Ratchet. "Ratchet!"

"Calm down! She just used too much energy."

"I thought you said she was healing." Optimus inquired

"Yes. She is healing her broken parts. Not regenerating Energy for her frame to run on." Ratchet grouchily retorted. "Now help me load her onto the carrier plane."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I actually kinda had a writers block on this story for like a couple of hours, but then I got a review from Rapidfeather, and I felt horrible for putting off trying to get rid of writers block. Usually when I get it I don't stop trying to write until it goes away, but this time I was like "Screw it! I just updated it yesterday no hurry!" But now I'm like, "HOLY CRAP! Somebody's actually reading it. I better get rid of the fragging writers block now." So I got rid of it. THE END. Anyways, the chapters will get longer, as soon as I get some junction on the story, and finish For Sparks Sake!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own transformers. If I did I would rule the universe , and make sure the Japanese actually create a transformers and I would love that transformer forever. And cheat on my drivers test with him/her.**

* * *

><p>"How long until she is expected to online?" Optimus observed the femme laying on the Medical berth. Ratchet walked up behind him wiping his servos on a giant rag.<p>

"Who knows. I gave her energon, so I suppose she will online when she wants to."

Optimus nodded. "I see. Please contact me as soon as she onlines."

"Of course." Ratchet answered. Optimus turned to walk away. "But, if you don't mind me saying, you seem uncharacteristically impatient." Ratchet observed.

"When she talked to me a couple of days ago, she spoke of an oncoming war. We just ended one, and we are still trying to fix what was harmed by it. We are in no position for another one."

"I doubt a regular femme would know that a fragging war was starting. Besides, she was out of it at the time for Primus sake!" Ratchet argued.

"If it were Jazz or Prowl in that position would you doubt their words?" Optimus inquired.

Ratchet was silent for a moment. "I would not, but only because they are very trusted mechs. I do not know this femme."

"Are you saying that _I_ am not worthy of your trust?"

Ratchet and Optimus snapped their heads to the new addition to the conversation. "My design-"

"I know who you are!" The femme snapped as she interrupted Optimus. "I also know who the bolt headed medic is."

"Listen _femme_. If you were-"

"If I were in your place I would have listened to a fragging warning when I received one! Not that it matters now." The femme slowly sat up. Optimus watched her every motion. "He's probably already on this measly planet."

"Who?" Optimus asked.

The femme looked at him shocked. "Not the smartest Prime, are you? At least the others recognized me."

"That did not answer the question, little glitch." Ratchet mumbled the last part.

"Watch it, medic, I might decide to send you to the pits, You know, the place you were spawned."

Ratchet scowled. "Enough!" Optimus raised his voice. "Who is 'He'?"

The femme in front of him smiled.

"My other half. You do not hear a story of me without him."

"I do not know who you are, so how am I supposed to know who he is?"

The femme scoffed. "His designation is Unicron."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Woah, I wasn't expecting so many reviews… wow I got like three different people review … that's a lot for me. Keep 'em coming! They are much appreciated! I think I made the character out to be too bitchy. Ehh, tell me what you think. **

**This would have been updated last night instead of 7 am but fanfiction was being more bitchy than I made the character.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>His designation is Unicron."<em>

"Ha! You expect us to believe Unicron is real! Nice try." Ratchet scoffed.

Optimus ignored his medical officer. "You said that you were his other half. What do you mean?"

"Optimus! You cannot be believing her right now!" Ratchet objected. Optimus dismissed Ratchet's statement with a simple raise of his servo.

"Ohh! A mech in charge. I likey." The femme winked.

"Your answer, please."

The femme sighed. "I hate strictly business types." The femme took a deep intake of air and then released it. "Unicron is destruction. Correct?" Optimus nodded. "What do you have to do before you can destroy?"

Optimus thought for moment. "Create." His optics widened. "Primus!"

The femme smirked. "That's my designation, don't wear it out!" Primus giggled. "Earth sayings are quite fun, even for the most extravagant me!"

_*BANG*_

"You're medic glitched."

Optimus sighed. "So I can see."

* * *

><p>"While we wait for the blue guy to reboot, or preferably reformat, your medic, do you have a place for me to shower. I am covered in disgusting lower beings."<p>

"I have a name." The blue mech mumbled.

"I know. It's Jolt. I just don't want to use it." Primus mumbled back.

_Primus, this is going to be difficult._ Optimus thought.

"I heard that, scrap pile!"

Optimus groaned. "There are showers down the hall. First door on the left."

"Thanks!" Primus yelled as she ran from the med bay.

"Please watch out for the-"

"EWW! Oh me! What the pit is that!"

"-humans." Optimus finished lamely. "Jolt, I will be back." Optimus walked out of the hall to see Primus holding a human in her servos examining it. The poor human would let out a yell each time she twisted her servo for a new angle of view.

"Huh. These must be that God guy's creations. He was always a fragging weirdo."

"Put the human down." Optimus instructed.

Primus snapped her head, and glared at him. "Did you just order me to do something, Descendant?" she growled.

"You will hurt the human if you don't put it down." Optimus reasoned.

Primus didn't move. She just stared Optimus down. "I had to choose the Iaconian archivist. Didn't I?" The femme snorted in disgust as she put the human down, and continued on her way to wash away the disgusting "lower beings" from her frame.

* * *

><p>Jolt watched the slouched frame of his Prime walk into the Med bay. "I am sorry, Jolt. You were supposed to be off duty today."<p>

"It's fine, Prime. After all it's not everyday a bot can see Ratchet like this. Who was the femme?"

Optimus groaned. "She claims to be Primus."

"Yeah, right. Everybot knows Primus is a mech."

"What?" Optimus asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"Jolt, what did you say about Primus?"

"All I said was that Primus was a mech."

Optimus sat on a berth. "If that is true, then that femme cannot be Primus."

"That's what I said."

"Thank you Jolt, and good luck with Ratchet." Optimus left the Med bay in a rush. He knew the one thing that would have the answer he needed.

P)

"Teletraan One, please look up all information on Primus." Optimus instructed the system. He did a quick scan over the results.

"Jolt said you were looking for something."

Optimus quickly turned around. "Prowl, what do you know about Primus? More specifically, do you believe Primus to be a mech or a femme?"

Prowls door wings straightened up in confidence. "It would be logical to assume Primus is a mech."

"Why? Is there any proof? In all the archives, and stories of Primus I have found, Primus has never been called a mech or a femme."

"The designation sounds like that of a mech." Prowl answered, his door wings lowering a bit.

"Hmm." Optimus contemplated his second in command's answer.

"My designation does not sound like a mech's!"

Optimus looked at the door way to see the femme with her arms crossed, and a pouting face. "Primus, this is-"

"I know who he is." Primus answered. "Why does everybot assume I do not know the designations of any other bot?"

"I do not have an answer for that." Prowl answered sincerely.

"I like you. You know who to respect."

"It would be illogical for me to disrespect any other bot unless I want to be disrespected."

"Nevermind. You're not liked anymore." Primus walked further into the room from her place leaning on the doorway. "Looking me up? I was not aware you were the stalkerish type, Optimus."

"I was merely trying to prove, or disprove, of you being Primus."

"You do not believe I am who I claim to be?" Optimus was silent causing the pure white femme's anger beginning to boil over. "I asked you a question, Prime!"

"That is no way to talk to the leader of the Autobots!" Prowl stepped in.

"You do not want to cross me, Praxian. I know your deepest darkest secrets. Especially the ones about a certain gray Praxian."

Prowls door wings flared. "Those are nothing that anybot in this room does not know about!"

"And what about the people outside this room?"

"Enough!" Optimus yelled.

"Do not boss me around!" Primus glared at the blue and red mech. "I came here with a warning for _you_! Do not treat me as an unwelcome guest!"

Prowl glared at the femme. "You are suspicious."

"Prowl." Optimus warned. "We did not mean to treat you as an unwelcome guest. I am sorry if it was portrayed that way, but when a strange femme shows up and warns us of a war, it is hard to not be suspicious of them."

"I do not want to know your ridiculous reasons. I want your attitude towards me, as your creator, to be annihilated."

"Of course." Optimus agreed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's hard for me personally to make a bitchy character. I feel bad for the other characters, and it all goes down hill from there. I'm not naturally a bitchy person..That must be why I have such a hard time writing this version of Primus, but it's good I'm giving myself a challenge, I guess. If anybody has any complaints on any character gaps in the version of Primus I made please tell me and I'll try to fix them as best I can. I'm trying to get Unicron into the story as fast as possible, but that too is difficult. **

* * *

><p>"I want a room." Primus turned her back to Optimus and Prowl. "No, not a cell in the brig." Prowl stiffened. "A real room." Primus finished turning back towards the two.<p>

"I will see what I can do. Excuse me, Prime, I will be back as soon as I find a-suitable- room for her." Prowl quickly left the room.

The air in the room went cold while the two beings inside stared at each other. Optimus with a look of deep thought, and Primus with a look of annoyance. Optimus sat down in the chair closest to Teletraan's screen and then gestured to the chair beside him, offering it to Primus. She looked at the chair before huffing. "Switch. I want the bigger chair."

Optimus raised an optic ridge. "I was not aware there was a bigger chair."

"Only by a couple of what humans call millimeters."

Optimus slowly got up, and let her have his seat. "If you do not mind me asking. How did you land on Earth in the condition you did?"

"Oh you know the usual. Stray asteroid, flying comets. Pluto might be a little smaller now. Nothing I can't fix later."

"They looked more like wounds from combat." Optimus said.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Primus growled.

"No, I was just stating an observation." Optimus looked at teletraane one's screen waiting for the femme to explode in a white hot fury.

"You're observations are off. If my wounds were from combat I would have healed the fragging things faster."

"I see." Optimus nodded.

It was once again silent in the small room. Minutes went by in the silence until Primus snorted. "You may want to intervene between the two sets of twins prank war. Their pranks might get to out of hand if you do not."

Optimus nodded he would have to remember to tak to the four of them.

"Too late." Primus smiled. Optimus straitened quickly. "You may want to check on them."

"So it would seem. I will be back." Optimus got up and walked to the door. Before he could reach the door primus smiled.

"Oh, and you might want to hope there is still soap in the wash racks."

Prime cocked his head to the side and stepped forward. As soon as he opened the door neon green paint fell from the ceiling and splashed into him. "Frag! Not the femme!" A voice yelled followed by two pairs of foot steps.

"I warned you."

"So you did." Prime mumbled flatly. "Which pair was it?"

"Skids and Mudflap." The femme looked at her servos to make sure none of the paint splashed onto her.

"I will be return in a moment." Optimus informed Primus before exiting the room.

Primus' face went dark. "Neon green paint, on my armor. I think not."

* * *

><p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran down the halls of the base. They didn't mean to get Prime. "Frag it! Why did he have to walk through the door first!" Sideswipe yelled running a sharp corner.<p>

"Mute it, Rust bucket! This is all your fault!" Sunstreaker yelled back following his twin around the corner.

They both slid to a stop. "What the frag?" They mumbled in unison.

Coming out of the wall to their left was a white servo. One of the digits began to make the "come here" motion. "You think wheeljack messed up one of his inventions again?" Sideswipe asked walking towards it.

"Don't go to it!" Sunstreaker scolded. The servo began to move out of the wall, expanding into a shoulder, and from the shoulder into the chestplates, then the helm, and lastly the legs. In front of them stood the new femme that Optimus and Ratchet brought in. The one thing that stuck out to Sunstreaker, besides her pure white color, was the audio receptors that reminded him of his own Prime's. The scene that he had witnessed made him itch with inspiration. He wanted to paint.

"Um, Sunny, I think now would be a good time to run!" Sunstreaker stood in place awe struck. "Sunny!" Sideswipe yelled.

"Is green paint the best you two freaks have?" The femme spoke.

Sunstreaker only stood there. "Aughh! Fine, Sunny!" Side swipe stepped in front of his twin. "Who do you think you are? Primus?"

The femme covered her lip components and giggled. "Funny aren't you?" The femme continued to giggle.

Sideswipe chuckled at the thought of Primus being a femme. The femme version would probably have a bulky build and wouldn't have the curves this femme had. "heh, yeah could you image Primus being a femme?"

The femme's giggles became laughs, and Sideswipe joined into the laughing fit. The femme's laughs abruptly stopped, and became a growl. "Listen, Smartaft! When introducing yourself to someone as high up in power I am, you do not make fun of them got it!"

"What the frag! Don't talk to me like that! You have no right! For all the rest of us Autobot soldiers know you could be from some new Decepticon group that is just starting to form!" Sideswipe shot back.

Sunstreaker began to look around. He had missed something. The femme that had just come out of the wall was in the middle of a glaring contest with his twin. "Sideswipe, what the pit are you doing?"

"He is about to find out how powerful I am!" The femme yelled.

"Oh yeah! Well I can take you on!"

"Heh, Tha's wut she said!" A black a green mech came walking through the hall.

"Good one,Bro!" An Orange and Black one yelled high fiving the other.

"YOU DISGUSTING SCRAP PILES!" The femme yelled.

"What is going on here?" Optimus rounded the corner. He took a moment to assess the situation. One pissed off Sideswipe, One confused Sunstreaker, Two idiots, and one furious Primus.

"WHERE'S UNICRON WHEN YOU NEED HIM!" Primus yelled stomping off to a place she only knew.

Optimus sighed. "Leave it to you four to upset the creator of all Cybertronians."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: This will probably be my last update for the rest of the week. I'm on spring break and honestly I don't feel like doing shit. So yeah. I had to force myself to type of this chapter. But for the good news I finally got to write Unicron, and make Primus bitchy… again… I do not know why but I can't type worth a crap today so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Primus stomped down the living quarters hallway. "What are you doing? I thought you were with Prime." Prowl was standing in front of a room's door.<p>

"Is this my quarters?"

"Yes. It is between Primes' and My quarter."

"Yeah. Cool" Primus waved him off and entered the room.

_So bland. Just a standard soldiers room. What fragtards._ She thought.

::Where the pit did you run off to?:: The comm. was loud and demanding.

::Are you going to apologize?::

::Why the slag would I apologize? This all started because of you and you're fragging attitude!::

Primus ended the comm. She had no attitude! How dare he insult her in such a way! She would not return until the pile of scrap metal apologized for what he did! Even if it ment living on this giant hunk of rock!

There was a knock at her door. Primus growled before stomping off to answer the door. "What do you want!"

"I thought it would be in your best interest if you knew that Optimus was looking for you." Prowl informed her not at all effected by the second outburst he had been victim to.

"Where is he?" Primus asked calmly.

"With Teletraan-one."

"Whatever." Primus mumbled as she started the walk to the room she just left.

* * *

><p>Optimus was standing in front of the screen.<p>

"what?" Primus snapped rudely as she entered the room.

Optimus decided to get straight to the point not wanting to offend the femme more than he already has. "Do you recognize this cybertronian signal? It will be landing in less than eight Earth hours."

Primus scanned the screen. ::YOU LITTLE FRAGGER!::

There was chuckle coming from the other end of the link ::See you soon::

"Unicron."

"Are you saying Unicron is heading straight for Earth?" Prowl questioned from the doorway.

Primus rolled her optics. "No, he just wants to ram into the other half of Pluto." She snapped sarcastically.

"That would be highly illogical."

Optimus sighed out of frustration. "If he is heading towards Earth I will need to prepare for battle."

Primus rolled her optics again. "No need. I will take care of it. Just give me the landing coordinates."

"I will go with you." Optimus informed her.

"Whatever."

"We will leave as soon as possible. Prowl, tell Skyfire to be ready to roll out as soon as possible." Optimus left the room, leaving the white femme alone in the room. "What an idiot. Chasing me all the way to Earth."

* * *

><p>"Why the pit is he so fragging big?" Primus stared up to the mech called Skyfire.<p>

"I was created this big." Skyfire transformed and allowed Optimus and Primus into his aircraft mode. "ETA four Earth hours."

Primus sighed. If she was going to be stuck in here for that long this Prime better not ask questions.

Fortunately for Primus' sanity Prime seemed more absorbed into a data pad he was reading, and not her.

_Relaxation._ She thought.

::Unblock me::

Primus growled. ::No::

::You are acting like a sparkling::

::Am not::

::The great Primus! Secretly enjoys acting like a sparkling her free time!::

Primus stood quickly clenching her fists, and gaining the attention of Optimus. "Is something wrong?"

"I do not act like a sparkling!"

"I'm afraid I do not follow."

Primus huffed and sat back down, earning a strange look from Optimus.

::I do not::

::Took you awhile to answer::

::Why don't you go ram into the other half of Pluto or something! The humans don't even consider it a planet anyways::

::You did that?::

::Shut up::

Primus ended the comm. link. "How much longer?"

"ETA three and a half earth ours." Skyfire announced. Primus groaned.

* * *

><p>"The longest four earth hours of my life." Primus mumbled. "Could you not have gone faster?"<p>

Skyfire chuckled. "Sorry I went as fast as I could. Unfortunately I'm not made for speed."

"Slag. He's already here."

The meteor came flying towards the Earth at abnormal speeds until it collided causing debris to fly in every direction.

"Ow! What the frag? Could you have aimed that debris to fly at me any faster?"

A red hand reached out of the crater. "Have you seen how human femme's hormones affect them? Well, you act just like of them, sometimes." The red mech began to rumble as he climbed out of the huge hole he created.

"I do not!" Primus yelled. "And do not compare me to those disgusting things!"

"I will compare you to whatever the pit I want!" The mech challenged as he climbed over the edge of the hole and stood up straight. He was almost as tall as Skyfire and a deep red color. "Now are you coming back with me willingly or do I have to drag you back?"

Optimus stepped in front of Primus. "I will not allow you to hurt her."

"What?" The red mech stepped back a bit and held his servos up. "Woah! Who said anything about hurting? I just want my bonded back!"

"I don't wanna go back." Primus crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"I know you don't like this disgusting planet!"

"Let me get this straight. You," Primus pointed to the red mech. "Unicron, want me, "Se pointed to herself. "Primus, to go back and help rebuild Cybertron?"

Unicron rolled his optics. "Yes."

"Even after you stepped on my metal shaving castle!"

Optimus and Skyfire stared at the couple in front of them in shock. Optimus was the first to snap out of it. "Wait a moment. You and Primus are bonded?"

Unicron glanced at him. "Yes. That is common knowledge."

"And when Primus said there was a war, and you betrayed her, she was talking of a metal shaving castle?"

"I did not tell you?" Primus smirked. "Must have slipped my processor."

Optimus stared at them. "Skyfire."

"Huh? Oh! Yes sir!"

"Transform."

"Uh, yes, sir."

"Hey don't leave me!" Primus tried to climb into Skyfire, but Unicron grabbed her servo.

"No, you are coming with me. You also have a Milky Way planet to fix."

"If I may ask a question?" Skyfire asked.

"What?" Unicron snorted.

"I thought you were supposed to be a evil, and destroy the world kind of guy?"

"Ask her." Unicron shoved his pointer digit into Primus' chassis.

Skyfire's glance moved to Primus. She shrugged. "A few rumors never killed anybot." She then continued on her way into Skyfire's hull.

"Where do you think you're going?" Unicron called as he followed her in.

"I'm not leaving the Earth until you apologize."

"I did not mean to destroy your Metal shaving castle, and I am not going to apologize."

"Then I'm not leaving!" Primus yelled.

"Neither am I then!"

Optimus sighed and took a seat in the hull. "Roll out Skyfire."

This was going to be a long trip back to base.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So Spring break is over. Sad face. I slept through it. So I guess its back to sleep depriving myself until next break. YAY! As I promised. My break from writing, and everything else has ended as spring break did. Abruptly. Ehh what the hell am I talking about… I don't know. **

**There's this mute guy I know… I calls him bee. His name has nothing to do with bee, but he likes the name none the less. He uses his sign language talk to tell me to rip the stick I have stuck in my aft out. He's meannnnnn! But this one is for him, since he was getting mad at me for doing nothing but sitting around sleeping.**

* * *

><p>"I will give you three klicks until I beat the slag out of you!" Primus growled.<p>

Unicron smirked and leaned back on the berth. "I will not leave, Pri Pri."

"If you call me Pri Pri one more time I will…FRAG!"

Unicron raised an optic ridge. "Frag? If you wanted to do that so much you could have asked. You don't have to use it as a punishment."

"Fine if you won't leave then I will!" Primus stomped out of the room and the door slammed behind her.

Unicron snorted. "Femmes I swear. And bots wonder why there aren't more of them?"

Unicron looked around the room. _Now, where is that box?_ He thought. He got up and looked under the berth._ Nope._

He looked through the below cybertronian standard desk. _Nope._ "Those were the only places they could have been." He muttered.

* * *

><p>Primus knew what that tin headed mech was up to. He wanted to dig through her stuff to find her <em>box<em>. "Idiot mech. Of course I wouldn't leave that alone with you." Primus kept walking to where she believed was the Rec room. Of course she would never be wrong. She is Primus after all.

She walked through the door, and helms immediately snapped towards her. "I know. I know. It's ok you can stare, I am Primus after all."

"Didn't know Primus' face looked like an aft."

Primus slowly turned her helm to the poor piece of scrap metal that spoke. "Sideswipe." She spoke lowly. "I did not know they let pets in here."

Sideswipe frowned. "Then what are you doing in here?"

"I was going to ask how your brothers artwork he started yesterday was going, but I think I should exterminate a pest first."

"Enough."

Primus sighed. "Orion, if you keep interrupting my matters like you have been I will have no choice but to exterminate two pests, and not just one."

"Sideswipe is not to be damaged… yet, at least." Optimus stepped forward.

Primus smirked. "Fine. I will not damage him… yet. Instead I will ask what I came here to ask." She turned towards Sideswipe. "Where is your brother?"

Sideswipe ignored her. She raised an optic ridge. "It appears his audio receptors are not fully functional." She grabbed one and tugged.

"OW!"

"Primus!" Optimus warned.

"Oh dear, did I hurt you my child?" Primus' faceplates bore a kind worried expression.

Sideswipe calmed down. "Yeah, but-" He was cut off.

"Good. Now tell me where your brother is." Primus' face was dark, and her voice held a warning tone.

"Our room!"

Optimus sighed.

"Good day to you, Orion Pax." Primus waved to Optimus as she left.

"She should show you more respect, Optimus." Sideswipe growled.

Optimus glanced over to the mech, and shook his head. "I do not need respect. I need to know who to pray to for protection from Primus herself."

"I HEARD THAT!"

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker was sitting in his room painting the picture he had gotten the inspiration for the day before. On the top left hand corner of the giant canvas was the helm of the femme he saw yesterday along with one servo reaching out from the edge of the canvas towards the middle. Around the Top right side was swirls of different shades of white. Light blue orbs floating around surrounding femme.<p>

He wasn't sure of what he wanted the bottom half of the painting to be. He didn't have the muse for the second half yet. Sunstreaker wanted to find it soon, or he might never finish his painting. And if there was one thing he hated more than people messing with his paint job it was unfinished paintings. Ok.. maybe he didn't hate them more than people messing with his paint job, but it was pretty fragging close.

* * *

><p>Unicron exited the room. He couldn't find that fragging box <em>anywhere<em>! He sighed and began his way to where he believed his bonded was. "That box has something I want." He sighed.

"You won't get it."

Unicron turned to his lovely femme. "So you have it huh?"

Primus giggled. "If I don't want to give it to you?"

Unicron smirked. Fine. If she was feeling playful he would just have to play along. "I might just have to take it."

"Bring it." Primus challenged sinking into the floor.

"Hey, that's not very nice, femme!" Unicron looked around for where she would pop up next. Suddenly the floor beneath him began to suck him down. "WOAH!" By the time he was up to his waist under the ground it solidified again.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now come out Pri Pri."

Primus emerged from the ceiling about him hold out a metal box. "You want what's in here?"

Unicron looked into the box with yearning as he reached for the box. "I WANT THE FRAGGING BOX!"

The door behind his opened up, and a yellow mech came out. "What the frag is going on out here!"

"Oops." Primus mumbled as the metal box's lid slipped off, blue transparent energon candies fell out as both the femme and the mech reached for them. As the blue candies fell in front of Unicron's red armor they seemed to turn purple.

Sunstreaker froze. It was like his painting coming to life. He quickly turned and ran into his room.

"What's with that guy?"

"Inspiration." Primus mumbled.

"I'm still not apologizing. Even if you do give me the candy."

"I HATE YOU!" the femme released him from his prison of cement, and she dropped to the floor. "You can have what you pick up." She slowly began walking off.

"Gladly." Unicron bent down to pick up a candy, but as hard as he pulled the candy would not release itself from the cement ground. "FRAGGING FEMME!"

* * *

><p>Sunstreaker leaned back after he finished the painting. On the lower right hand corner was a red mech reaching up to the white femme servo with his own. The light blue orbs morphing into purple. The mech's corner of the canvas was painted with many shades of orange and red.<p>

"Finished." Sunstreaker sighed.

"Wow. What are you gonna name it?" Sideswipe came up behind him looking at the painting.

Sunstreaker thought for a bit. "No idea."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm staying home alone this weekend. And my prowl side has already began showing. I have everything, and I mean EVERYTHING planned. Minute, by minute, by minute. It's weird. I even began asking my mom what time I should expect them to leave. Her answers are not working for me. "oh late Friday, or early Saturday… I don't know." How do you NOT know what day you're leaving? HOW?**

**By the end of this weekend I bet my Red Alert side will be showing as well. I actually have that planned. If I'm not being paranoid at the time I have another activity planned. I can see it now. When my Mom and Dad gets back I'll be rocking back and forth in the corner muttering something about megatron coming to kill me or something.**

**HAS ANYBODY SEEN THE NEW TRAILER FOR TRANSFORMERS FALL OF CYBERTRON? The thing is badass! go and watch it right now!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Primus walked down the hall looking for a certain mech. "Where the frag is that slaghead?"<p>

_***BOOM**_*

Primus' head snapped to the sound of the explosion. "Was that Wheeljack, or the slaghead?" She slowly walked toward the room that must have been the home of the explosion. Primus mentally prepared herself before knocking.

"COME INNN!"

Primus slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Oh! Hey Pri Pri!" The red mech stood in front of a bucket full of acid pellets.

"Where's Wheeljack, Slaghead?"

"Hehe." A nervous chuckle rang through the room.

Primus carefully angled her head upwards and let out a sigh.

"I was just showing Wheeljack how explosive acid pellets were." Unicron shrugged.

Wheeljack was stuck halfway through the ceiling. His pedes dangled down swinging helplessly. It looked like a human cartoon. Where one of the characters jump onto a trampoline and jump to high, and end up crashing through the ceiling.

"What did you do, put some on his pedes and then light them on fire?"

"Nah! We decided to stuff some into a jetpack. They give pretty good lift, but unfortunately they melt the fuel tank on the jetpack." Unicron rubbed the back of his neck.

Primus sighed. "I am sorry for Unicron's idiocy, wheeljack. I amafraid I do not have the ability to create a processor."

"Umm, that's OK," Wheeljack accepted the apology, "but before you go, will you help me out of the ceiling?"

Primus glanced at Wheeljack and huffed. "Do I look like your creator?"

"Actually, Primus is said to be all of cybertron's creator."

"Shut up, Wheeljack!" Primus waved her servo, and Wheeljack crashed ungracefully to the floor.

"ooowwww!" Wheeljack groaned.

Primus grabbed Unicron's arm, and tugged him forward out of the room. "What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

"I feel like having a little bit of a fun time together. That's all. You know _Private _time." Primus winked. Unicron stood dumbfounded as Primus continued to walk forward. "Are you coming or not?"

"Does that mean you forgive me and we can go home?"

"No." Primus answered flatly. "This means I'm still not going back until you apologize, and I finish the business I have to do."

"Ehh I'll take what I can get." Unicron shrugged running after the femme.

* * *

><p>Prowl walked to his friend's room and knocked. "Jazz, please open up!"<p>

Jazz opened the door. "Whatcha doin' here so late Prowler?"

"My next door neighbors can't keep the sound down. Do you mind if I stay with you?"

Jazz smirked. "Not at all, Prowler."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter. Sorry….<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: whoo! This was a long week. It's not even over yet! Gosh, School is difficult, sad, and extremely unorganized. Well, my school is very unorganized. Nobody knows where to go all because of these new STAAR tests. Thank Primus I don't have to take them. They sound hard…. Shut up! I did not mean it like that! ;) or maybe I did. No I really didn't. **

**By the way, a Vorn is approximately 83yrs.**

* * *

><p>Prowl sat at his desk and groaned. Even by going to Jazz's quarters he didn't get any recharge. "Excuse me!" Prowl looked up to the entrance of his office.<p>

"May I help you, Primus?"

The white femme smirked. She liked his new attitude towards her. Perhaps she should seduce Unicron more often. "Probably not. I doubt a lowly mech like you could help a mighty god like me."

"Then, what, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"Do you know what happened to my precious All Spark?"

"Shouldn't you, As Primus, know that?"

Primus turned her helm away. "As soon as it left my planet I have no way of knowing what has happened to it. After all I am only the god of Cybertron."

Prowl stared at the femme. Perhaps it would be better if he let Prime deal with the situation. "Perhaps it would be best for you to ask Prime."

"I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

Prowl straightened up. "Is that a threat?" Primus leaned over Prowl's desk. Prowl scowled. "It was destroyed to prevent futher violent actions from the decepticons."

Primus slowly leaned away from Prowl's desk. A look of shock on her faceplates. "It's…."

Prowl stood up. "Are you….Alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Am I alright?" Primus asked slowly. "Am I alright?" He voice raised a few notches. "AM I ALRIGHT?" She screamed. "I am on the brink of complete processor meltdown, and YOU want to know if I'm alright!"

Prowl was taken aback. "I apologize. Perhaps it would be better for Prime to talk to you about it."

Primus shook her helm. "I don't want to hear it you little stylus pusher! Do you know what it took to create that!"

"If you did it once it would be logical to assume you could do it again."

"Do not talk like it was soo easy! A Cybertronian life was given up to create that thing!" Primus screamed running at Prowl for a forceful tackle. At the same moment Prowl's office door shot open.

"PRI PRI, STOP!" Unicron grabbed Primus' chassis before she could carry out her craved action.

"He thinks we can just up and make a new All Spark!" Primus screamed struggling against Unicron's grasp.

"Listen, Pri Pri, I know how your feeling right now, I'm feeling the same way. I know you just want to attack, and fight until what you lost is returned to you, but remember what we talked about a few hundred vorns ago. You cannot solve all your conflicts with tacklage!"

"ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS SEE HER AGAIN!" Primus stopped fighting, and smashed her faceplates against Unicron's chassis. "But they took her away from me, again!" Her screams came out muffled.

"I know, Pri Pri. I know." Unicron grasped the white femme in a hug, gently rubbing her back as she calmed down. "I am very sorry, Prowl. We will be leaving now." He softly led the femme away from Prowl's office.

Primus hugged onto Unicron's side. Her faceplates hidden in his side. He could tell she was crying. She had a habit of wanting to hide her faceplates when she was crying. It was "Ungodly" as she called it, to be crying.

"Do you want to go back to the room?" Unicron questioned. To his surprise she answered him through their bond.

_Please. _ She immediately closed the bond after the short interaction.

"Alright, but I think I've earned more than my fair share of the leftover energon candies."

Primus giggled and nodded against his side.

Unicron looked down at the floor. He hated seeing her like this. He gently nudged her side of the bond trying, and hoping for her to comply and open it. She refused, and the blocked bond remained.

* * *

><p><strong>Unicron got DENIED! I think the next chapter might be to explain who 'she' is. But I'm too sure... <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so lost right now. I think I failed two tests in a row, and forgot how to type all in one day… wow I think I'm about to die. But on the bright side There is no way I can be grounded from my computer or the internet, considering my college classes are on here, so HA take that!**

* * *

><p>Primus sat on the berth leaning against her bonded. Honestly she had no idea how he handled her. She was glitch, and she fragging knew it! In fact she strived to be one at some points in time. Yet, he <em>stayed<em> with her. He took _care_ of her, _comforted_ her, and most importantly _loved_ her.

Primus' earliest memories only had her. She was alone. She wondered around what she believed to be _her_ planet and her planet alone. She studied it, and her surroundings. It was beautiful, gorgeous, and metallic. It was her _prison_.

Primus remembered standing on the edge of a cliff and screaming for as long as her vocal processor allowed her. Trying to free herself from the punishment of something she couldn't remember happening. She wanted someone to hear her. She wanted someone to find her. Most importantly she wanted someone to _stay_ with her.

Primus' most precious memory that she would never forget was the orn she got a reply to all her screaming. She remembered perfectly the sound of metal pedes coming up behind her, and that voice, that beautiful voice that still rang through her processor. "Hey! Come on! Enough is enough!"

That was the first time she saw another Cybertronian, and the first time she met Unicron. He was significantly bigger than her, as he still is today. His armor was the same red, and optics the same purple. "You can stop screaming. I'm here now."

Primus snapped out of her thoughts as Unicron nudged her side of the bond again. She turned her attention to the big mech.

"Now that you're calm maybe you should apologize to Prowl."

"I don't want to. Not even Prima could make me!"

Unicron sighed and shook his helm. "I know he said some stuff that shouldn't really never be said, but you did some things that shouldn't have been done."

"Doesn't that mean he should be begging for mercy."

"Alright. Let me get to the point. Do you want to be the bigger Cybertronian or not?"

"I'm Primus! I'm always the bigger Cybertronian!"

Unicron wracked his processor for something else to say, but when it came to Primus it was hard to beat her, so the small room was engulfed in the heavy silence of before he spoke.

"There's a place on Earth called beaches. They are much like where the harmless acid fields meet with the land on Cybertron." Unicron finally spoke watching for his desired reaction.

Primus' optics glowed brighter. "Can we go? Please, please, please! Oh, can we PLEASE go?"

Unicron smirked at getting his desired reaction. He loved it when she begged. "I suppose," Primus squealed when he said that, but abruptly stopped when she heard what he had to say next. "But you'll have to ask Prowl. After all he is in charge of giving bots permission to leave base or not."

Primus sat up straight and got a determined look in her optics. "I'll be right back!"

* * *

><p>Prowl's helm was flat on his desk listening to his friend Jazz rant about how great it would be for the Autobots to go explore different parts of the planet Earth. "Jazz, for the last time, NO!"<p>

"Aw, come on Prowler! It would be fun!"

"Jazz, I don't want to use my break arguing with you."

"Ya don' hafta argue! Ya just gotta agree!"

Prowl let out a groan when his office door shot open. He had an idea who it was, but Jazz confirmed it. "Heard ya had a rockin' nigh'!"

Primus giggled. "Well, I don't know about 'rockin', but it was pretty good. The Earth's gravity does effect things though." Prowl let out a groan. "Oh that's right! I would like to extend my apologies for earlier, Prowl."

Prowl slowly sat up. This was very suspicious. According Prowl's battle computer there was only a .0005% chance of Primus apologizing. Ever. "What do you want?" Prowl questioned suspiciously.

"Prowler! This is Primus! She's supposed ta be very kindly!" Jazz threw in his opinion.

"Jazz, you have not spoken to her much. You do not know her dark side."

Primus growled. "I don't have a dark side! You disgusting fragger of a lower being!"

Prowl pointed at her. "See."

Primus huffed. "Fine! Nice act is off! If you don't give me and Uni permission to leave base, and go to the place called 'beaches' then I will make sure you go straight to the pit!"

"I think ya should do wha' she says Prowler."

"Jazz, you are just agreeing with her because you yourself wish to leave base."

Primus pointed her attention to Jazz. "You are the head of black ops, are you not?"

"Well yeah." Jazz shrugged.

"Then why don't you just sneak off base you have the ability to do so. Don't you?"

Jazz laughed. "Not askin' fer myself, Primus. Ah'm askin' for the rest of da base."

"Hmm. I see. Well, Uni and I will leave base after the next recharge."

Prowl stood up. "I did not say you have permission to leave. You do not even have an alt mode let alone know all of the rules for the human traffic system!"

"Listen here! Grab the crank shaft that stuck up your tight aft, and pull it out!" Primus yelled.

"Come on Prowler! Ya should let her!"

"You should listen to him. You never know when I might let something slip." Primus leaned forward getting into Prowl's faceplates.

Prowl sighed. "Let me guess. About a certain grey praxian."

"Oh look he's getting better!"

"I will talk to Prime about it, but that is the best I can do."

Primus stood up straight. "That is all I ask." She swiftly turned around and strode out of his office.

"Remind meh not ta piss 'er off."

"Gladly."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I have decided I cannot wait to move out! I really like being alone in a house… This weekend was nice… I only freaked out ONCE! Yep, only once. NEW RECORD! I made 90's on both of my tests! I HAVE THE HIGHEST GRADE IN MY FRAGGING PHYSICS CLASS! FRAG YES!**

**Hmm. All my reviewers just up and disappeared. My Red Alert side says "OH GOD ONE OF MY CHAPTERS WERE SO HORRIBLE ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT READ IT JUST DIED ON THE SPOT!" But my Prowl side says "Mute it Red. They just don't want to review" I personally think it would be hilarious if one of my chapters were so horrible somebody died. Sure I'd feel bad but hey.. it would be a horrible way to die… **

**Speaking of horrible ways to die. I got a pet today. His name was spider beetle. I met him at school while he was climbing up the wall of the lobby. I poked him cause he stopped moving and I thought he lost his motivation. He fell. This boy slammed his foot down and CRUNCH. I cried. My friends were worried. And my bestest friend said she heard the crunch from across the lobby. And my scream. At the same moment my other friend was checking out this giant mosquito that was on the ceiling. He lived all day. If fact when I left he was still on the ceiling. A whole seven hours wow. **

**Anyways….. The Transformers fall of Cybertron comes out in August! The 28****th of august to be precise! Way better than December 1****st! CANT WAIT!**

* * *

><p>A group of three cybertronians huddled around Optimus Prime's desk. To the far right was a smiling Jazz. In the middle was a frowning Prowl, and on the far left was a hopeful looking Primus.<p>

Optimus sighed. "Let me get this straight. Jazz wants a trip off base for a small group of cybertronians, and Primus wants to go to a beach, so the two of them decided to put the trip into one?"

"That is correct, but two problems derive from that." Prowl smirked. He prepared himself for this on the venture to this very office. Nobody, and he meant NOBODY, would be beating him at the game of persuading Prime.

"Two?" Jazz asked. He only remembered Prowl bringing up one.

"Yes, Jazz, two."

"And what might those be?" Prime asked.

"Number one: Primus has no alt mode, nor does she understand human traffic."

Primus interjected. "I will not be lowered down to having to haul around squishies!"

"What is the second problem, Prowl?"

"Secondly, there wouldn't be a point in them going. The only thing they would be able to do is sit in their alt modes and watch the sea. Any beach is always populated with many humans."

Prime nodded. " And we cannot reveal ourselves. I understand."

Jazz's optics fell. He knew when he lost.

"Before you make a decision! Those problems could easily be fixed!" Jazz looked at her. A new hope filled his optics.

"And how might you come about fixing those problems?"

"Well first of all. I'm Primus. I can do anything. Besides, there are multiple secluded islands on this planet, a lot of which no humans go to, and they would be easily accessed if we were to have Skyfire take us." Primus had a full smile on her face.

"I see. Well, bring me the coordinates and a list of the bots going by this evening, and I will inform Skyfire."

"ALRIGH'!" Jazz yelled.

Prowl frowned. Primus ran up to Prime. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She screamed and hugged the big bot.

Prime stiffened. After a couple of seconds Primus released him and ran off. "Is she alright?"

)P

Primus ran into her room. "We get to go to the beach tomorrow!"

Unicron smiled. "That's good."

Primus sat down on the berth. "You don't seem too excited."

"I am just thinking of ways to make what humans call 'sand castles', the equivalent of metal shaving castles"

" Prima was the best at making metal shavings castles."

Unicron smiled. "Truthfully, Prima reminded me of you. He was just as glichy as you are."

"Oh, you did not just insult my sparkling!" Primus shouted

"Don't get me started on the other twelve!"

"Well, what about megatronus! He was the biggest sire mech I have ever seen!"

Unicron laughed. " But All Spark was the cutest femme I had ever seen."

Primus smiled fondly. "She was, and it was unfair for her to have been the chosen host. She was way to young."

Unicron sat down next to his bonded. "She was practically a sparkling."

"She **was** a sparkling." Primus exclaimed. "Barely in her third frame!"

Unicron wrapped his servo around his bonded. "You could not have done anything about it."

"But I could! I'm Primus!"

"She was to be the fourteenth of the original Primes! You know good and well you had , and have, no control over the original fourteen!"

"But I fell as if it is!" Primus raised her voice. "I could have done something when the council decided to have her merge with that cube! I could have intervened when the Autobots decided to shoot her into space!"

Unicron shot up and began yelling. "You were doing what was best! Besides even if you hadn't of had her merge with the cube, she would not have been the adorable All Spark we knew! She would have become a droid! Remember!"

Primus looked up to her bonded. "I can see where Solus got her attitude from." She stood up and hugged her mate. "I thank you for your kind words, but they do not change the fact that I fragged up. Nor does it change the fact that if All Spark was destroyed on Earth, the new host will be somewhere on this planet." She whispered.

"That is true. It does not, but you are Primus. Surely, since we are now on the same planet as it, you can tell where it is. You know before any cybertronians are accidentally reincarnated into a toaster."

Primus' Optics shown brightly. "Of course, I am Primus, and besides we wouldn't want Ratchet to get too excited that it is possible to reprogram cybertronians into toasters, now would we?"


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have to type this really fast because it's night right now, and my new betta fish, Prowl, keeps attacking his reflection that is created by my computer screen. Damn reflection causing my Prowl grief. **

**Anyways, I think I'm putting this story on hiatus… quite frankly the idea I started with isn't working. I might discontinue it as well…. Im not sure. I don't really like the idea anymore… its getting hard to write, well not hard to write, more like hard to find my muse for this story. Its kinda like writing this story is more of a chore these days, but I think I will start with this story on hiatus, then if nothing comes to me in like a month or two its going to have to move to discontinued.. mostly cause I haven't written on this thing for awhile, like a month already. And im talking written, not updated.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to go to this beach?" Unicron was skeptical as he, Primus, and the rest of the Autobots exited Skyfire. The beach was untouched by humans, but it was littered with different organic creatures.<p>

"It is the best we are going to get." Primus sounded content with the small island, but Unicron knew as soon as they got back o the Autobot base she would be complaining non-stop.

"How 'bout we do a head count?" Jazz was smiling and breaming with joy, just happy to be off base even if it was just for the day. Mirage, Bumblebee, and Hound all lined up.

"Mirage."

"Right here."

"Bumbl-"

"Oh for the love of myself!" Primus yelled. "All three of them are here! The two secret lovers and the too-nice-for-his-own-good one! Can we just explore now!"

"Well sure…" Jazz trailed off just staring at the femme as she ran down the beach, and began to gather sand.

Unicron sighed. "I'm sorry about her. She's been moody lately." He apologized and then ran after her.

Jazz turned to his mechs. "Bee ya owe meh fifty credits. I told you Mirage and Hound were bangin' each other." Bumblebee sighed and forfeited the credits as the before mentioned mechs looked away in embarrassment. "A'ight enough pickin' on each other. Time ta have some fun!"

* * *

><p>Primus stomped down the hall of the Autobot base. The rest of the group not far behind. Unicron running after her worriedly. Jazz and Bumblebee stumbling, and laughing . Mirage and Hound working as crutches for the afore mentioned lunatics.<p>

"Pri Pri! I said sorry!"

Primus kept stomping down the hall.

"Did ya see 'im just trip o'er it like it was notin'?" Jazz laughed.

Primus abruptly stopped and turned on her heel. "I LOVED that sand castle! All of my sparklings were going to LIVE there!"

"Not this again." Unicron groaned.

Jazz and Bumblebee stopped laughing. "Aren't we all ya sparklin's?"

Primus froze. "Well I guess you're homeless." She decided and walked off.

"I hate you guys. Now I'm probably going to have to recharge on the floor tonight. All because you guys thought it was going to be a good idea to trip me!" Unicron grumbled and stomped off after his bonded.

Jazz and Bee began laughing again. "Did ya see the look on primus' face when he landed on the castle!"


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! I just got hit by a burst of fragging inspiration! I asked one of my friends if she was a Nazi… and she said jokingly that if she was god would still love her cause she fucking awesome. And then it hit me… why should Primus only be with the Autobots? What about Meggsy and screamer? Oh and my friend, codename wheeljack, decided if wheeljack and starscreamer had a sparkling it's name would be wheelscream… XD!\**

**I know it's short but you're lucky my friend said something or this wouldn't be here at all!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Primus stomped down the hall of the Autobot base in furry. All she was holding was a giant box full of Energon candies. Prime was close behind her trying to ask what was going on.<p>

"I do not understand what is going! One nanoklick you went to the beach, and the next you are packing your candy and running."

"I'm leaving! That's what's going on!" Primus screamed. Unicron was leaning on the building's exit.

"She is upset that Jazz and Bee tripped me, and I knocked over her sand castle."

"Where will you be going? You cannot just waltz around the Earth cities!"

Primus quickly turned around, and stood on her tippy toes to be able to get in the Prime's face. "You. Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. I. Can. And. Cannot. Do."

Prime stood his ground. "I do not believe you understand the situation."

"Oh, I understand the situation just fine! You Autobots hate me!"

Unicron shook his head. He had no idea she thought the Autobots hated her. "I don't think they hate you."

"O.K. That might have been an exaggeration. But tell your brother I will see him soon!"

Unicron stiffened. "Wait! We're going to the decepticons?"

Primus turned to face him. She slowly walked up to him with her optics softened a bit. "Oh, dear Uni." Unicron backed away hearing the sweet sound in her voice. "I know you don't mean to."

"Mean to what?"

Primus gave him a quick hug, and as she pulled away smacked him upside the helm. "I know you don't mean to be such a rustbucket!"

"What the frag!" Unicron began rubbing the back of his helm. "slagging femme."

Primus continued walking out of the Autobot base. "Are you following or not."

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm coming." Unicron turned to Prime. "I'm really sorry about her. She's been being really pissy lately. Maybe it's like human PMSing." He shook his helm. "I doubt it is though."

"It is alright."

Unicron nodded, and ran to catch up with Primus. "Alright. I know you have a plan. What is it?"

"We are going to use the Decepticons to locate the new Allspark."

"What?"

"We are going to use the Decepticons to locate the new Allspark."

Unicron grunted. "Yeah, I got that part, femme. I want to know how we are going to locate the Decepticons, and how we are going to get them to help us."

Primus laughed. "Well that part is simple. You are going to contact them. The Decepticons praise you after all. And they will not be helping us. They will be helping themselves."

"You know it's difficult for me to be evil." Unicron complained.

"You didn't seem to have a problem knocking down my sandcastle."

"That was an accident."

"Then in that case 'accidentally' offline one of them."

"Pri Pri! You're Primus, you should condemn those kinds of things." Unicron yelled.

"I'm only Cybertronian. Just like the rest of them. O.K. Maybe a little better than them."

Unicron sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why the Decepticons don't grovel at your pedes."

Primus laughed and popped an energon candy into her mouth. "Cause those dirty croutons don't deserve to."

"Croutons?" Unicron raised an optic ridge.

Primus shrugged. "What?"

"A crouton is a toasted bread cube that humans put in their salads,and eat."

Primus nodded. "I know."

Unicron rubbed his forehead. "Alright. Lets just get this plan rolling."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I decided to go ahead, and upload this chapter, because I'm supposed to get hit with a big storm with tornadoes and everything, and I want this on my pendrive and not my notebook. Anyways. If you guys haven't noticed. I pretty much decided to use my favorite version of each character in the transformers franchise. I actually decided to use the transformers:Prime version of a lot of the decepticons… I surprised my self with that one. If you haven't seen TF:P go freakin watch it. I personally like how they used that's just me.**

**I'm still really happy i got my junction back on this story... not even kidding. I'm also really happy that it didn't take months...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Megatron looked down at the Mech and Femme before him. The red mech seemed twitchy at best. A weakling. The white femme seemed bored, and unimpressed. Another Starscream no doubt. "What do you want?" Megatron commanded.<p>

The femme spoke first. "Is that anyway to talk to Lord Unicron?" She insisted rudely.

Megatron narrowed his optics, and slammed his clenched servos onto the armrest of the throne he was sitting on. "_I_ am the only Lord aboard this ship!"

The femme didn't even flinch. Megatron gave her extra points for that, But the Mech. Cringed, and stiffened. Like he said, a weakling. "May I ask a question, _Lord_ Megatron." The femme voice turned to venom as she spat out "lord".

Megatron leaned back in his seat and relaxed his hand. "What?"

"What is it that you seek most?"

Megatron snorted. "Power."

The femme smiled, and nodded. "And if I told you that Lord Unicron knows how to get you the power you seek in exchange for a place to stay?"

A dark smile crossed Megatron's faceplates. "I would say: Welcome to the Nemesis, _Lord_ Unicron."

* * *

><p>Primus looked around the room Megatron had Unicron and her brought to. "What is this? Some old prison cell or something?" She sat her box of energon candies down. "Hey!" She yelled to the decepticon that brought them to the room. "Tell Megatron that Lord Unicron demands better quarters!"<p>

The faceless Decepticon just turned and stared at her. She knew this guy's name. Soundwave. One of the creepiest things she ever made. She was about to start yelling again but Unicron grabbed her and covered her mouth plates. "Ignore this lower being. She doesn't know what she's saying." He spoke frantically.

The decepticon nodded, and began walking away as Primus struggled to get loose from Unicron's grip. When he finally exited the door slid closed behind him. Primus finally broke loose, and glared at Unicron. "I am not a lower being! You, sir, are recharging on the floor!"

"What?" Unicron shouted. "But look at all this gunk on the floor! Who knows what it is!"

Primus shrugged. "You should have thought about that before you called me, Primus, a lower being."

* * *

><p>Soundwave made his way back to Lord Megatron. He was told to come, and report to Megatron after he got more information on the two new occupants of the Nemesis.<p>

"Ah, Soundwave, you are back sooner than I expected." Megatron said from his place on a throne. Soundwave bowed. "What have you found?"

Soundwave began to play the sound clip. The femme's voice started first. . "I am not a lower being! You, sir, are recharging on the floor!" Megatron raised an optic ridge.. "What?" The mech's voice shouted. "But look at all this gunk on the floor! Who knows what it is!"

"You should have thought about that before you called me, Primus, a lower being."

A dark smile spread across Megatron's mouthplates. "Primus!" He spoke lowly. "Do you have any proof that the red mech is Unicron?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"I see. Keep surveillance until you find out."

Soundwave bowed and left his lord to himself.

* * *

><p>Starscream stood outside his lord's meeting room listening to his, and Soundwave's meeting. "I could use this Primus…" He muttered rubbing his servos together.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I have a UTI, and I told my mother that I thought I had one just like ten minutes ago. She looked at , and said. "What exactly do you feel?" My mother is not a nurse, nor a doctor, she is a cleaning lady. So I told her. I constantly have the urge to pee, but I can't. she gets up off the couch went to her medicine cabinet pulled out three packs of ten red pills. She looks at me, looks into the bedroom where my dad was, and whispered. "Take one of these three times a day. They should work." Hands the pills to me, and walks away. What she was doing with prescription antibiotics, I don't know. But I'm scared shitless of doctors and I'm glad she had them.**

**Plus it doesn't help I now have the constant urge to pee, and I have an illogical fear of restrooms that aren't mine. Especially public restrooms. I will never go into a public restroom.**

* * *

><p>Unicron laid on the floor of the tiny room, and sulked. Who knew what he was laying on. Probably old spilt energon from some long gone mech.<p>

"Old cleaning solvent." Primus spoke up.

"Huh?" Unicron rolled over to face the berth.

"Your side of the bond is open. You are laying in old cleaning solvent."

"Oh." Unicron only just noticed Primus' side of the bond was open and his and her feelings and thoughts were flowing in through each side of the bond.

_/we will speak through bond, ok?/_

Unicron perked up. That meant her side of the bond would remain open. /_I got it. We don't want decepticons on our trail, do we?/_

_/Afraid not. You may get on the berth if you'd like. I'd hate for Decepticon germs to crawl all over you./_

Unicron looked up and saw primus motioning for him to get onto the berth.

_/What happened to loving all your children equally?/_

_/Ha! Just be lucky you don't like digging around in their processors. That Starscream is one fragged up 'Con/_

Unicron climbed onto the berth and snuggled into Primus. _/You mean I should be lucky Ii'm not nosy?/_

Primus punched him in the tanks and turned away. _/MUTE IT! I'm going into recharge have fun, by yourself./_

Unicron grumbled, and rubbed his tanks from her punch. _/Good recharge, My Bonded./_

* * *

><p>Starscream lurked around the corner on the Nemesis. He was waiting. Waiting for a certain mech to walk down that very hallway. A certain self-centered mech called Knock Out. The medic aboard the Nemesis. A dangerous guy when he wants to be. It was a positive thing that he rarely cared for anything but his paintjob.<p>

When the mech finally began walking down the hall Starscream cut him off. "Dear Knock Out. Tell me. What do think Primus' paintjob would look like?"

Knock Out stopped, stared at the SIC. "I don't believe in Primus. He's a fake mech. After all, nobody could be as wonderful as me."

Starscream smirked. Perfect. This was just where he wanted Knock Out. "Well I must say, there is a new femme on board the Nemesis that could give you a run for your credits."

Knock Out snapped. "Don't even joke about that Screamer."

Starscream glared at the red con. "Do not call me that wretched name!"

"Show me this femme first, Screamer." Knock Out stood his ground.

"Very well. If you wish to prove me correct then please do follow."

Knock Out followed Starscream out of the hallway towards the mess hall where the mechs on board the Nemesis could refuel. And there, in the middle of the mess hall was a pure white femme. She sat in the middle table of the mess hall, the table that was always the center of attention. She was gambling against a group of Vehicons. "Ha! Take that suckers!" The femme screamed.

"Even her voice is magical."

"Excuse me?" Starscream questioned Knock Out.

Knock Out shook his helm. "Nothing. That femme obviously has no idea what a buffer is!"

The femme looked towards the two cons, and smiled. "Heey! You guys want to join in! I have a lot of credits that I can share!"

Knock Out quickly put his best smile on his face, and waved to the femme. "Commmiiinnnggg, Lovely!"

Starscream face palmed. His plan didn't seem to work out. Knock Out fell in love with the femme. He fell in love with the fragging femme! He was supposed to want to offline her!


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't know which is worse… the fact that I just bought 4 Transformers Prime action figures, or the fact that I'm seventeen , and was 15 minutes late for my last class because I was sitting on my living room floor playing with said action figures…or maybe it's the fact that my math teacher accepted the excuse and didn't make me sign the tardy log… I'm not sure… *shrugs* Oh well. I guess we will never know.**

* * *

><p>Primus sat at the center of the Mess hall on the Nemesis. Unicron was standing behind her while instructing her what to do through their bond.<em>Discard the two and the four./_

Primus did as she was instructed and put the two cards down. She was left with three kings. The Decepticon dealer handed her two more cards. Two fives to be exact. Knock Out, the mech she called over earlier seemed to just be staring at her. "WILL YOU STOP IT!" She finally exploded surprising both Unicron and Knock Out. "YOU HAVE BEEN STARING AT ME FOR AT LEAST FIVE BREEMS NOW!"

Knock Out smirked. "Oh, but you gorgeous femme, I was only thinking of how you could have gotten the most perfect finish. How many times did you buff yourself this morning?"

Primus turned her head to the side. "How many times did I what?"

The Decepticons around the table seemed to back away. Knock Out stood there shocked. "Buff. How many times did you BUFF yourself?"

"None?"

Knock Out stood there. He was completely flabbergasted. If she does not buff, then how did she get that perfect finish?

"Is he ok?" Unicron questioned waving a servo in front of Knock Out's optics. Primus just raised an optic ridge, and punched his face. Nothing. He just stood there.

"Impressive. This is the first time I broke a mech. Your arm doesn't count." Primus began circling Knock Out, poking him in random places. "I do wonder what this buffing is. He said it had something to do with my finish, and my finish has been quite dull lately."

Unicron face palmed. _/Your finish is fine./_

_/Don't lie! It is dull, and there are all sorts of organ matter all over me./ _Primus pushed knock Out over. He just laid on the floor. "Oh well. Wanna go talk to LORD Megatron?"

Unicron sighed. "No, but you're gonna make me."

Primus nodded.

* * *

><p>Megatron sat in his throne plotting his next moves against the Autobots. He wasn't particularly worried over the Primus thing. He was positive he was stronger than that Primus! The only concern he had on the two new bots was that if the femme was Primus, there is no way the red one was Unicron. The two were known for hating each other, and Primus had beaten Unicron leaving him in the far reaches of space.<p>

"Lord Megatron, Lord Unicron, and his follower are here to speak with you." A Vehicon announced.

"Allow them in."

The Vehicon nodded, and left to retrieve the two.

Primus and the faker entered the room. "Ah, How nice for you two to join me." Megatron greeted.

"Shut up." The faker snarled.

Megatron looked shocked. That faker just told him, LORD MEGATRON, to shut up! "What did you just say!" He snarled back.

"I said 'Shut up.' I am running things around here from now on!" The red mech slowly made his way towards Megatron.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Megatron yelled standing up. "After all, you are just one of Primus' followers. Not even the real Unicron."

The red mech froze, and slowly turned to Primus. "What now?"

Primus couldn't hold it in anymore, and broke down into fits of laughter leaving the two other mechs in the room staring. "Oh myself! That was… Hilarious!... You'll never… make it… as an evil mech!" She yelled between fits of giggled.

The red mech turned to Megatron. "For your information. I am the real Unicron." He said, and then stomped off out of the room.

Primus finally calmed down, and walked towards Megatron. She shoved him out of her way, then sat down in HIS throne. "Now then. Listen closely, you son of a glitch. I, Primus, will use your resources, your 'cons, and your energon to find what I am looking for. After I finish you can do whatever you please, but, if you so much as try to stop me," Primus' optics flickered red. "I will rip your spark from your body, and keep it in an energon cube for everybody to stare, and laugh at. I'm Primus. I can make it happen."

Megatron glared. "You will do no such thing."

Primus stood up. "Are you trying to test me. I am not in a good mood. You put me in a used cell. Have me spied on by that disgusting Soundwave, then you DARE TEST ME!" Primus had to give Megatron credit. He did not so much as flinch as he raised his cannon and shot her in her chest.

* * *

><p>Megatron watched Primus fall to the ground. She DARED to speak to him as if he was a lower than a piece of scrap! He turned away from the fallen femme, and called for a droid. "Clean that up."<p>

The droid picked the body up and walked away. Megatron sat back down on his throne. "I will NOT be spoken to as such!" Megatron leaned back in his throne, and offlined his optics enjoying the silence of the room. That was until he felt a sharp pain rip through his chest.

* * *

><p>Primus held onto Megatron's spark, and placed it in an energon cube. Unicron stood behind her, and sighed. "Was that really necessary?"<p>

The spark started to form the shape of Megatron. "Ohh look! He's coming too!" Primus cheered.

"What the frag is going on!" Megatron yelled.

Primus smirked. "You shot me. I went through with my threat, and you are in an energon cube." Primus put a top on the cube. "A sealed energon cube." An evil grin spread across her faceplates. "I told you not to test me."

* * *

><p><strong>At first I hated Primus.. yes.. I hated my own character, but after this bitchy move.. I think I'm in love. Not quite as much as Knock Out, but I think I'm love.<strong>


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't know what the hell happened. One second I was leaving my classroom, and the next thing I know, I'm being attacked with fragging silly string… I was traumatized. Damn jr. High kids…**

* * *

><p>"Soundwave!" Megatron yelled from his place inside an empty energon cube. "Get me out of this thing!"<p>

"Nu-Uh! If you do that Megatron will offline. I don't think you want your dear leader dead because you couldn't listen to a god. Now do you?" Primus warned. Soundwave stood perfectly still. After all, he did not want to risk his leader's life.

"Good. Now, you guys!" Primus pointed to two droids. "Put that in storage or something. I have no use for it." She motioned to Megatron's body that was sitting upright on the throne with a gaping hole in the chest.

"Pri, Pri. You could have at least given him more space that just an energon cube." Unicron muttered.

Primus turned to her bonded. "HE TRIED TO OFFLINE ME! He deserves something smaller than an energon cube!" Primus' faceplates lit up. "I know! We can move him into one of those things humans keep those finned things in!"

Unicron raised an optic ridge. "A fish tank?"

"YEAH THAT!"

Unicron sighed. "We are not putting Megatron in a fish tank. No buts! Only aquatic _organic_ species are allowed in a fish tank."

Primus narrowed her optics. "I can make him into a techno organic aquatic species…"

"NO!" Unicron raised his voice.

Primus froze. Did he just yell at her?

"YOU GLITCH!" Unicron lost it. "What is your problem? Are you so self-absorbed you don't even care about the species and individuals that you are meant to be protecting! Shoving one of their sparks into an energon cube! What is going on in that processor! Are you stupid, or do you think that just because you are Primus you can treat others like that? I have put up with this behavior long enough!"

Primus stood there and watched Unicron stop off. "What's his problem?" She slowly walked to the throne and sat down. She checked the bond which he blocked. "Che. What an idiot." She mumbled. "ALRIGHT! We are going to be searching for something that is very, very, very delicate. So if you guys screw this up I will make sure your lives are a living pit!"

* * *

><p>Unicron stomped down the hall. He lost his cool. That was only the second time he did that. The first was when Primus had refused to change Megatronus back from the cybercat she had made him into after he had called her a psychotic spark sucking demon. Why had he just lost his cool then?<p>

Perhaps it is because Megatron reminded him of Megatronus, or maybe it was because of the lack of recharge. Who knows. Something had upset him though. Plus he lashed out at Pri Pri like that. He was recharging on the ground for the next ten Vorns at this rate.

"I'm such an idiot!" Unicron slammed his forhelm against the wall. "Ow…"

"I'm no doctor, wait, yes I am… Anyways, that seemed like it hurt."

Unicron glanced up to the mech. He was the one who Primus made freak out. "Your designation?"

"Knock Out. The main medic on the Nemesis." He greeted.

"Shouldn't you be looking after your leader? After what Pri Pri did I would not be surprised if it would be required of you to have to plug the mech up into some machines."

The medic seemed surprised. "I am afraid I don't know what is going on."

Unicron waved him off. "Not my problem. I have a lot more things to worry about. Oh, and please stop hitting on Primus. She is too naïve to know what you are hitting at." Unicron walked off.

"Primus?" Knock Out mumbled.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Oh gosh. I'm SORRY ! I'm so SORRY! I know its been a long time. But Here it is! So read it. Absorb it. Love it….. Ok that was weird.**

* * *

><p>Megatron huffed from his new home. "Will you at least tell me what we are looking for, you stupid femme?"<p>

"Really?" Primus asked. "That's the best insult you could come up with?"

"Mute it, femme!"

"We are looking for the new Allspark. I will take it back to Cybertron with me, and rebuild the planet. Oh, and on my way back repair Pluto. I heard the humans declared it a dwarf planet because it was too small."

"The Allspark was Destroyed." Megatron argued.

"The Allspark cannot be destroyed. The Allspark was the energy held inside the cube, not the cube itself."

Megatron was silent as Soundwave walked into the room. "Yes, Soundwave?" Primus asked, a Purr laced through her voice.

"Objective: Found."

Primus smiled. "Oh goody! I knew I would be able to find it faster here! Where is it?"

"Object location: Autobot base."

"What?" Primus stared at the mech.

"Repeat. Object location: Autobot base."

Primus felt her rage building up. "FRAG IT! THOSE SLAGGING AUTOBOTS! HOW DARE THEY HIDE THE ALLSPARK FROM ME! FRAG THEM TO THE PITS! BETTER YET FRAG THEM UNTIL THEIR LOWER HALVES FALL OFF!"

* * *

><p>Unicron had decided he calmed down enough to go apologize to Primus. He regretted this decision. He regretted it deeply.<p>

"-FRAG THEM UNTIL THEIR LOWER HALVES FALL OFF!"

Did he want to know what made her so upset. No. Was he going to ask anyways. Probably, but only because he didn't know any better.

"What pissed you off?" Unicron slowly inched into the room.

"THOSE FRAGGING AUTOBOTS HAVE THE ALLSPARK!" Primus screamed as loud as she could.

Unicron sighed. "I'll go pack our stuff."

Primus smiled. "Thankies."

Unicron cringed. He wished she would stop accessing the World Wide Web.

* * *

><p>"What now?" Unicron asked with his servos held up in surrender.<p>

"I was hoping the squishies would let us through, not point weapons at us." Primus muttered with her servos held up as well.

"Listen here Decepticons! We are going to take you to the brigs, and you will do as we say or we shoot!"

"We are not Decepticons, but we are not Autobots either. Which means I have no problem stepping on your aft!" Primus growled.

"Pri Pri, will you just listen to them? This once."

"No! I want to see Prime! RIGHT NOW!" Primus stomped right in front of human.

"Primus, I must ask that you do not try to harm the humans." Optimus slowly exited the building.

"You have the Allspark."

Optimus nodded. "We have just come into possession of it after it brought many items from Earth's technology to life."

"I want it."

"You may not have it." Prowl exited the building.

"How about a fair trade?" Unicron asked.

"I do not understand." Optimus said.

"Well we will give you something, if you give us the Allspark. After all. Primus is the god of creation. I'm sure she can make you what you want." Unicron shrugged.

"Uni! I will do no such thing! My powers are being stored for the rebirth of Cybertron!" Primus yelled.

"But we obviously need the Allspark!" Unicron argued.

"Fine!"

Optimus looked between the two. "I will have to think this through, but the two of you will be free to stay with us while I decide."

Primus rolled her eyes. "What ever you fragging bolt for processors." She stomped her way inside the building.

"Again. I'm really sorry about her." Unicron mumbled following her inside.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I tried to finish this sooner, but I didn't…  
>I fail at life…. No.. really I do….<strong>

* * *

><p>Primus stood before maybe one of the most annoying Autobots, at least to her. The two were in a staring contest, and neither wanted to look away. Primus tried to send anger through her optics, but the bot before her just returned a blank stare. She then decided to get into the bots faceplates. Prowl leaned his helm away from her.<p>

"Will you please refrain from putting your faceplates so close to mine?"

"No." Primus stated bluntly.

Prowl seemed to hesitate before asking, "Why?"

"You annoy me to no end, and I want to know why."

"Optimus, I believe the best course of action would be to lock them both in the brig. We have the Allspark, and I do not see why they would need it. It is possible they could be working for Megatron."

"HA! He is currently in an empty energon cube. Well, his spark is at least." Primus laughed.

All heads turned to Unicron. He lifted his servos up in surrender. "It wasn't me. It was all her!" He quickly pointed a digit to Primus.

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME! I was not going to sit there, and let him think he was high and mighty! He is what a human would call a 'Jackass'!"

Optimus stared at the two. "Is Megatron offline?"

Primus glanced to the towering mech. "Pit no. He is one of my children. Just like you guys are. I would not kill my children. Those poor Decepticon drones not included."

"I see." Optimus nodded.

"Now," Primus began, "What do you want in exchange for the Allspark?"

Optimus angled his head to Prowl. Prowl in turn handed Optimus a data pad. "All of this."

Primus grabbed the data pad a started reading it aloud. "_A way to convert human resources into Cybertronian metals. _What, do I look like some kind of god?" The other mechs just looked at her. "Touche`. _Better weaponry._ Understandable. _Energon. _What? Do you guys want me to cut my wrists or something?"

Prowl looked over to her. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

Primus rolled her optics. "Energon is said to be the blood of primus, which it actually is. Did you really think I just poof some of that stuff into exsistance?"

Prowl frowned. "You and Unicron eat energon candy right?"

Unicron raised an optic ridge. "yes?"

"Wouldn't that mean that you two are actually eating the 'blood' of Primus. And if that was the case wouldn't that make all cybertronians cannibals?"

Primus just stood there. She had never thought of that. She ate her own blood. Every Cybertronian in existence consumed her blood. "I… do not have an answer for that…"

Unicron started laughing. "HAHAHA! HE'S RIGHT!"

Optimus stared at his second in command. He would have expected an observation like that from Jazz, but not Prowl. "Prowl, are you feeling well?"

Prowl looked over to Optimus. "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

Primus looked at Prowl up and down. "Is the prim and proper accent hard for you do?"

Prowl chuckled. "Wonderin' when somebot was gonna figure it out!"

"It is very impolite to be pretending to be another bot in front of Primus." Primus mumbled and crossed her arms.

Prowls image began to shimmer and then disappear only to be replaced by Jazz. "Heh. Guess it is."

Unicron was still laughing, and by this point was laying on the ground. "I'm never eating energon candies again!"

"Fine. I'll make everything on the list except the energon. Got it?" Primus looked over the crowd of bots.

Optimus nodded. "Deal."

Primus smiled. "Now let me see the Allspark."

Jazz shrugged, and walked to the back of Prime's office, and opened a cupboard. He pulled out a small silver box with two slots in the top.

"This is what the Allspark has been reduced to?" Primus looked over the tiny box. "A toaster!"

Unicron who had just recovered from his previous laughing fit began all over again.

"It was found in a department store in the middle of Manhattan." Optimus confirmed, nodding to Jazz to put the small box away. Jazz happily complied, and skipped away.

Unicron finally calmed down. "Well, at least it wasn't inside a squishy."

"That wasn't the Allspark! I would much rather it be in a squishy!"

"Come on! You gotta calm down Pri Pri! You know good and well that was the Allspark."

Primus frowned. "It's true it had Allspark energy in it, but that is not the Allspark. It is too small. There is no way a human object such as that could Possibly hold the immense energy of the Allspark . Just no way."

Unicron narrowed his optics, and Sighed. "I guess that would be right, huh? It wouldn't be this easy for us to find the Allspark."

"Are you two saying that the human object was not the Allspark?" Optimus examined.

"Are you a four story Autonomous Robotic Being from the Planet Cybertron?"

Optimus sighed. "I see."

"Does this mean we are going back to the Decepticons?" Unicron moaned.

Optimus looked up worriedly. "No, we are staying right here." Primus nodded. "I suppose our old room is open still."

"Of course."

Primus smiled and walked out of the room, Unicron following closely behind. "What are you going to do when the Decepticons try to get Megatron out of the Energon cube?"

Primus smiled. "Oh don't worry. I left a little note."

* * *

><p>Knock Out, Starscream, and Soundwave were huddled in front of a data pad. Knock Out looked from the data pad back to his Lord Megatron. "Ohhh, This femme is not only beautiful, but dangerous too. I like it" He purred.<p>

Knock Out abruptly got hit in the back of the helm by Starscream. "That femme is Primus. Watch what you do. You could end up like that."

"Think she'd frag me first?"

Another abrupt slap. "Just read the note."

Knock Out cleared his vocal processor, and began reading. "Dearest Decepticons…"

_Dearest Decepticons,_

_How are you? More specifically, how is your LORD Megatron? I just wanted to tell you, if you try to take him out of that cube he might die! Yes, Starscream, you may try, so long as you take proper care of the decepticons afterwards. By that I mean don't get yourself killed by Soundwave right after you just killed Megatron. That would completely and totally a failure. I hate failures. Oh, and Knock Out, Please delete those pictures of my aft. I am technically your creator, and that would be kind of weird._

_ Love,_

_ Primus :D_


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I was in the middle of updating my live journal page, and then all of a sudden I started typing this chapter. So I erased the journal entry and continued writing!**

* * *

><p>"Pri Pri, are you sure this is a good idea?"<p>

"Calm down Uni. What's the worst they can do, throw us in the brig? HA! I invented the brig!"

"But don't you think this is going a little too far?"

Primus huffed while going through all of Optimus Prime's things. "Then why are you still here looking for the key with me?"

Unicron was shuffling through Optimus' desk. "Because I'm stupid, and must have some kind of glitch."

"Haha! You do! Me!" Primus popped open a previous locked drawer inside of a filing cabnet and started digging through it. "FOUND IT!" Primus grabbed a small flat silver rectangular object, and ran to the room where Jazz put the toaster.

"Thank Primus!"

"You're welcome!" Primus yelled as she unlocked the door and ran inside. "Empty."

"WHAT!"

"It's fragging empty! Did they throw it away after we told them it wasn't real?"

"What if they gave it to the humans?" Unicron thought about it for a minute. "That would not turn out good. Cybertronian toast? Ew.."

"I found a map. We'll check in all the human lodges, and kitchen areas." Primus sent the map to Unicron. "Got it?"

"Yeah I guess."

* * *

><p>Unicron walked down a huge hallway that led to a "mess hall", whatever that was. He could only imagine. Primus said it was a place where human soldiers ate, but it sounded like they ate off a dirty floor to him. Disgusting.<p>

Unicron finally found the mess hall, and was surprised by how clean it was. There were a few soldiers inside despite how late it was. Almost 1 A.M human time.

"Hey!" An angry voice came from by his pede. Unicron glanced down to see a female human clad in the standard Army uniform.

"Yes?" He asked.

The femme developed a deep frown, and looked up at him. "You're that Unicorn guy, right?"

"Unicron. My designation is Unicron."

"Yeah, whatever. This bot named Hound told me stories about a horrible mech named Unicorn. Is that you?"

"My designation is Unicron!"

"Are you the big bad guy or not, Unicorn?"

Unicron huffed. "I am not a bad guy. Those are all rumors spread by Primus!" To think those old rumors made it all the way to the planet Earth!

"I heard he was supposed to be bigger than the planet Cybertron."

"Me and Primus are originally bigger than Cybertron. At the moment our forms are that of an average sized mech or femme. We are after all a type of god."

The femme raised an 'eyebrow' "I thought you were a type of demon, Unicorn."

That was it. "I AM NO DEMON, AND THE DESIGNATION IS UNICRON. ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS IF YOU HAVE RECENTLY COME TO OBTAIN A NEW FRAGGING TOASTER!"

The femme stood there looking up at him in shock. "I guess those weren't just rumors, huh, Mr. Unicorn." The femme smiled up at him.

"Do I look like I have a magical horn on the top of my fragging helm?"

"Ok, Ok, sheesh I was just playin' around with ya, Mr. Unicron." The femme laughed and hit his pede. "The names Mercedes, but everybody just calls me maremare."

"Did you came into the possession of a new toaster today, Mercedes?"

"Hmm, well we did, but that Wheeljack mech took off with it already."

Unicron's optics brightened. "FRAG IT!"

* * *

><p>Primus smiled as she went down the hall. She decided to go to the medic instead of going to places swarming with humans.<p>

"Yoohoo! Mr. Ratchet!"

"What!" The medic was putting away tools, and cleaning his Med bay.

"That toaster that you guys thought was the Allspark, what happened to it?"

"Just by asking that question makes you sound suspicious, all mighty glitch."

Primus frowned. "I want to examine it. There could be Allspark energy trapped inside, not just Allspark radiation."

Ratchet looked at Primus for a minute. "Why would you think that?"

"Well let's just say that the energy in the 'toaster' was a little too strong to be radiation, but too weak to be the Allspark."

"As far as I know Wheeljack somehow got his servos on –" Before Ratchet could even finish Primus had ran out of the room.

"Stupid glitch."

* * *

><p>Wheeljack was happily playing with his new Allspark radiated toaster. Poking, Prodding, and trying to disassemble it. He was about to put his human sized screw driver to work when his lab door flew open.<p>

"STOP!"

Wheeljack quickly turned around at took a long look at the two bots who disrupted him. Unicron and Primus stood in the doorway of his lab with their servos held out.

"Yes?"

"We came to take that toaster!" Primus shouted running up, and grabbing the toaster.

"Well, sure, I guess." Wheeljack shrugged he was getting bored with it anyways.

"Seriously?" Unicron asked as Primus was already heading out the door.

"Yeah."

"Cool." Unicron followed Primus to the door way. "Thanks."

_***BOOM***_

Primus stood in the doorway holding what _was_ the Allspark, but now was just a small heap of charred metal. She slowly turned to face the engineer. "I'll offline you." She mumbled between clenched denta. "I'LL OFFLINE YOU RIGHT NOW! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST BLEW UP!"

Unicron stared wide opticted at the piece of metal. Wheeljack was really going to offline. He didn't know if anything could save him now.

Wheeljack backed away until he ran into his work station. "I-I-I'm s-s-s-orrry!"

"What's going on here?"

Unicron stared at the leader of the Autobots. "Well I can tell you what is about to happen." Optimus nodded at him to continue. "Well, Pri Pri is going to offline Wheeljack, but then she will bring him back, and offline him again. Then she is probably going to massacre every bot on this base who let wheeljack walk by with the toaster."

Primus kept walking towards Wheeljack. "I'll offline you. Of course it will be slowly, and very painful!~"

"Optimus! Help!"

"Primus! Please explain what is going on!"

Primus snapped to Optimus. "What's going on? What's. Going. On? Oh, I'll tell you! HE DESTROYED THE ALLSPARK!"

"WHAT?" Wheeljack yelled.

Ratchet came out from behind Prime. "I knew you were a screw up, Wheeljack, but I didn't know just how much of a screw up."


	20. FINAL

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I know… It's sad to see the story ending, but It is going to have to. I'm not really liking this chapter though. If I were you guys I would be calling me a jerk cause it took so long to update… But I have good news! I GOT MY MOTORCYCLE! It's a silver and red Kawasaki ninja r250! Exactly what I wanted!**

* * *

><p>Primus slowly walked towards Wheeljack. "You destroy my Allspark, I destroy your soul!"<p>

"Umm, Wheeljack?" Unicron looked down. It was the femme who kept calling him Unicorn. "Meremere."

"Hello Unicorn~! Anyways, Wheeljack, you grabbed the wrong toaster."

Primus twisted around. "What? How do you know!"

"Considering this guy ate a piece of toast out of it, and is now glowing blue, I'm pretty sure it's the wrong toaster."

"FRAG! I am not dealing with a human Allspark! Unicron, let's go!" Primus grabbed Unicron by the upper servo. "Human lead the way!"

"Primus!" Optimus called. Primus turned slowly. "I do not believe it is best for you to care of the situation. Perhaps a more… calm mech or femme should do it."

"THAT'S IT! I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE! Listen here PRIME! You will not talk to me like I am a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, and destroy the universe! I am trying to rebuild Cybertron, and I will not be spoken to like I am doing any different. I need the Allspark, and I will get it, or so help me I will offline you right here! I can do it! It's because of me you're not offline already!"

Unicron sighed. "Lead the way MereMere."

Mercedes shrugged. "I like a woman in charge. It's sexy."

* * *

><p>Mercedes led Primus, and Unicron into the mess hall. "That's him over there. Kinda hard to miss him. He's kinda glowing blue."<p>

The man was indeed glowing blue. He seemed panicky as well. Primus walked up to him, and narrowed her optics. She pulled a clear cube out of her sub-space, and put it down in front of the man with the opening facing the guy. "Get in the cube."

"What the hell is that thing? Why am I glowing, and What the fuck is going on!"

"I am going to put this into words you understand. Get into the motherfucking cube." Primus growled.

"Wait!"

Primus turned to the annoying medic that stood outside the mess hall. "What is that thing going to do to him?"

"What does it matter?"

"That human is under the Autobots for protection! I cannot let him get hurt, or worse die because you want the Allspark! Even if it is for saving Cybertron!"

"It will not kill him." Primus growled. "It is a device I had Solus forge after what happened to Allspark."

"You mean the cube?" Ratchet asked confused.

Primus clinched her fists. "No, not the fragging cube! The poor femme youngling that came before the fragging cube!"

Ratchet stared at Primus for a moment. "What are you talking about? I have never heard of this before."

"Of course not." Unicron mumbled.

"You were not meant to. The council at the time thought it better for general population not to know that the cube use to be a youngling. It would give the wrong idea about the council." Primus mumbled.

"What do you mean 'wrong idea'?"

"The council did not want bots to begin thinking they were so insensitive that they would sacrifice a Youngling, just a vorn older than a sparking, for the pure raw energy of the Allspark. " Unicron spoke up.

"You are saying the Allspark use to be a youngling?" Ratchet looked surprised.

"Yes, a very powerful youngling. She would have been the fourteen of the Other thirteen Primes, the prime in charge of life, but by giving life she lost a small piece. She would have eventually just become a drone, No personality, wants, or feelings. So the Council decided to put her into the cube that was the Allspark. " Primus explained. "I had Solus forge this, so we could extract the energy without having to sacrifice her, but Solus did not complete it in time."

"It will work?" Ratchet asked.

Primus nodded. "It will work, and the cube will become the new Allspark. It will look like the last cube, that is how you know it is done."

"Then what the pit are you waiting for? Get in the fragging cube!" Ratchet stomped his foot at the glowing blue man.

"Ahh! Ok!" The man stepped inside, and the cube closed behind him. He turned around shocked, and yelled something, but whatever he said didn't make it through the cube's walls.

Primus watched as the blue dense energy started being pulled through the man's body, and into the cube, which was becoming bigger, and turning a darker color every second until finally you couldn't see what was happening inside the cube anymore. Eventually beams of energy burst out of the cube, and smashed into the sides from all angles leaving Cybertronian glyphs inside what was the smooth surface of the cube.

Everything went silent. There was no more blue glow. "Where is the man?" Ratchet yelled.

"Calm down doctor of doom. He is still inside." Primus explained. "The cube is pushing him out as we speak."

"What are you talking about?"

"The cube is pushing out the foreign substance. It won't hurt him." Primus watched as a human hand was pushed out the side of the cube followed the rest of the man's body. "See?"

"I am never doing that shit again!" The man yelled.

Primus smiled. "Worked pretty well for not being complete."

"WHAT?" Ratchet yelled. "You used it even though it wasn't done!"

"The man will still have slight Allspark radiation. Well, at least enough to give him a pretty good shock every time he touches something metal." An evil grin spread across her face as she bent down, and poked the man. A nasty _ZAP_! Could be heard.

"OOOWWWW!"

"See?" Primus touched the cube, and it began to fold into itself. She grabbed the significantly smaller cube, and sub-spaced it. Ratchet began checking over the human.

Primus grabbed Unicron's servo, and pulled him out of the room. "Time to go."

Unicron nodded. "So it seems."

* * *

><p>Primus walked down the halls of the Nemesis, enjoying how the Decepticons backed away to the wall as Unicron and she walked through. When they finally made it to where they left Megatron they found Starscream sitting in the throne giving orders.<p>

"-you to make the energon warm! Not make it scolding!" Starscream held a scepter with Megatron's energon cube at the end. Primus smiled.

"I do love a good gloating mech!" She snapped her digits, and Megatron's body appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here!"

"Oh, Starscream, I told you to kill Megatron, not put him on a scepter." She grabbed the scepter, and threw the cube on the ground smashing it.

Soundwave went to attack Primus, but before he could Megatron's body began moving.

"I am fine Soundwave." Megatron lifted off the ground. "You dirty glitch! You said if anybot took me out I would offline!"

"I didn't take you out. I broke the energon cube. Now, if you excuse me, we shall be leaving. I'm sure you have a rodent to deal with anyways." Primus turned away, and walked out leaving Unicron to follow behind.

Unicron sighed, and followed. "To Cybertron?"

Primus smiled. "Afraid not. We have to fix that Pluto first."

Unicron laughed. "Forgot about that planet."

"I didn't. I feel kind of bad for it getting labeled as a dwarf planet because of me."

"Are we not going to say goodbye to the Autobots?"

"I hate to say goodbye to mechs I like." Primus shrugged.

"I see." Unicron smiled.


End file.
